The Little Witch and the Young Original
by bubzybub
Summary: "You're quite the pesky little thing." "Is that why you're obsessed with me? KolxDavina
1. Nuisance

Welcome! I've been obsessed with the idea of these two characters, thus bringing on these drabbles. I was Kol fan from the very beginning, so you could only imagine how distraught I felt when ge got killed off..anyway, here it goes!

* * *

"Are you going to keep staring at me?"

Although Davina Claire sat at her dresser brushing her long brown locks, she was hardly unaware. She sensed Kol's presence lurking near her door the minute he decided to swoosh under the cover of the shadows. She also deduced that he was the only one, out of all the vampires, Originals and one werewolf girl, inhabiting the Abattoir, that would do such a snoopy thing-besides maybe Klaus. However, Davina had overheard from Rebekah and Elijah earlier that day that he was taking a visit to the town of Mystic Falls to visit some girl named Caroline Forbes- leaving only the youngest Original brother as the sensible perpetrator.

The Abattoir was quiet and dark. It was midnight, after all...but Davina always had trouble going to sleep ever since the night of the first failed Harvest attempt. Now that the witches were gone & she was resurrected, she had nothing to fear...but old habits died hard and here she was; with a certain mischievous Original lurking around her bedroom.

Not earning a response, Davina huffed, setting her brush back down and turned around in her chair. Kol Mikaelson revealed himself, and stood mere feet before her. Any normal girl would have gasped in surprise, but Davina was hardly normal. She stared up at him unfazed and with ease. Kol's unreadable gaze slowly formed into his signature smirk.

"What's the little witch doing up so late?" _Little witch?_

"I didn't know Originals like to stalk girls at night. I'll have to make note of it."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too-"

"-Well, then, why are you here?"

Davina was very aware of Kol's reputation as well as her status as super-witch void, at her new resurrection. She was back to just being a plain-jane witch...which meant her powers would do little against Kol. He wasn't exactly rumored to be as stable as his other siblings, and if Rebekah's stories were true, Davina ought to tone down the cold stare she was currently giving him.

But for some reason, she had no ounce of fear within her.

Kol's eyes narrowed, his smirk still formed on his lips. He slowly sauntered toward the foot of Davina's bed and softly sat down, supporting his weight with his arms on the mattress.

"I'll be quite honest with you, darling. I'm bored." Davina rolled her eyes.

"You practically begged me to bring you back to the living side, and now you get to lurk me and whine about your boredom?"

"I inquired," Kol corrected, "Kol Mikaelson does _not_ beg."

"Well," Davina stood from her chair, "If you're looking for entertainment, I am absolutely not going to be the source of it."

"It's not like you have anything better to do." he countered.

Davina opened her mouth to retort back, but quickly shut it, which earned her a widened grin from the Original. Yes, she didn't have anything to do..

How unfortunate for her at the impending moment.

Reluctant to admit defeat, for the time being at least, Davina sat back down on her chair and crossed her arms, looking at anything but Kol's mocking smirk. She sighed. Out of all the people in this damn house, he chose her to torment, the _little witch_. Ever since he had returned from the Other Side, he had caused nothing but mischief to his siblings, even earning a very much deserved punch in the face by Hayley, who had the least tolerance out of everyone of his antics. He barely bothered, or even spoke to Davina since his return, and she wondered what suddenly sparked his attention to her.

Silence filled the room, and internally, Davina hoped it would make Kol grow impatient and give up his pursuit of annoying her. However, she didn't know that his patience was actually quite extensive when it came to tormenting people. He continued to stare at her patiently, awaiting her surrender to his will. Finally, the surrender came in the form of another heaving sigh.

"What do you have in mind?"

Victory.

"Now that's the spirit," Kol clapped joyfully.

He was obviously taking great joy at being Davina's nuisance. It was something, Davina began to dread, that she would have to deal with on a regular basis.

_'Maybe bringing him back wasn't such a brilliant idea after all...'_

In an instant, Kol flashed in front of her and offered his hand. Davina stared down at as if it was covered in cow dung.

"How about the reason for my return and I take a stroll down Bourbon Street tonight?"

It was funny how danger had the unjust ability to allure.

That smirk, god forbid-was beginning to be infectious-distracting-even...As she took the time to really scrutinize him, she noticed his hair, unlike Elijah's, was unruly but carried the same chestnut color.

His eyes were what were the most, to Davina's annoyance, charming. They had a certain twinkle in them-eyes filled with years and years of mischief and mayhem dancing in the specks of hazel that glinted at her, tormented her. They beckoned her with every second...

Davina found herself, against all good judgement in her, taking his hand. It clasped around hers tightly before leading her with him out the door.

She didn't know why, but she had the tiniest inkling that she was doomed.


	2. Men

**Sup! I just wanted to lay out some background to you guys in case of any confusion:**

**For the purposes of this story, **

**-the witches are gone (Celeste, Genevieve, etc)**

**-Davina brought back Kol from the Other Side once the witch that took her place in the Harvest was killed**

**-this is not an ongoing story that follows with each chapter. So if a chapter doesn't follow the storyline of the previous chapter, it's supposed to be so. These are drabbles **Reminder. However, chapters may follow each other in storyline SOMETIMES. **

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Abattoir.

Rare as it was to have 'members' of the family all under the same roof at a time, today was one of those rare times. It was about midday; Klaus and Marcel sat together on the balcony, sharing a big bottle of Brandy as they looked down upon the vampire community of the French Quarter attending their own businesses down below them. Father and protege's laughs bellowed throughout the court and possibly, throughout the whole Quarter. Regardless of what they were laughing on about, the ambiance they were giving off was light and joyful, two words that would not usually be associated with the Original Family. Down below, vampires chattered and bellowed laughs of their own. The scene mirrored that of a good-natured party.

While the comforting buzz in the courtyard went on, Rebekah and Davina were practically sister-ing it up with all the time they began to spend with each other each day. They currently were resided in Rebekah's bedroom, on the same floor as the balcony. They chatted animatedly as Rebekah threw the little witch articles of her clothing to try on. Glittered shirts, sequined dresses from the twenties; dress up was something girls never got tired of...including a thousand year old Original girl. Their current agenda was to dress up Davina to the nines, just for plain fun of course. The girl was going on eighteen very soon and it was time she started dressing up maturely, like her "sister" Rebekah,  
who's fashion sense Davina admired greatly.

"You'll look ravishing in this one, love, try it on!"

Their giggles echoed throughout the hallway two rooms down, where Hayley and Elijah inhabited.

They both sat together behind the oak desk of the study, scrutinizing together pictures from the past (starting from whenever the invention of the camera came about) to the 1920's. The album was worn and fragile, coming from Elijah's trunk of possessions in the far corner of the room. Hayley's laugh rang suddenly at the sight of a particular picture: Elijah and Klaus side by side wearing what she coined as 'George Washington tights'. Grey dress tights that suited the time era they were in. Her fits of laughter would not cease, causing Elijah to hastily turn the  
page of the album. He smiled exasperatingly at the wolf's reaction.

"Those were quite comfortable, believe it or not." The comment only fueled the fire.

Their flirty bantering traveled down the hall to the furthest room on the left, where Kol Mikaelson lay lazily on the large bed within. His eyes rolled at the sounds of his older brother and the wolf girl.

_'Even stoic Elijah is having fun around here.'_

Out of everyone in the house, he was the only one on his lonesome. And he was _bored_.

Why was he always bored?

The two weeks following his return had been surprisingly delightful. Klaus had threw him a welcome party...which, if you turned back time to not too long ago, would never have been a likely move from his half brother. Regardless, Kol had enjoyed it, drinking himself half blind surrounded by his siblings.

The following days were filled with laughter, and of course, the usual sibling spats Kol had missed so dearly while he was trapped on the Other Side. Rebekah had almost bit his head off days later after the party. All he had done was follow her around the Abattoir mercilessly, wanting his sister's company to torment, of course. The following day, he had earned himself a hearty punch from the wolf girl, Hayley, at his comment on her swollen ankles.

All he did was call her a walking whale...why were girls so sensitive?

Elijah's eyes had sliced into him like Persian daggers, which prompted the Young Original to keep his mouth shut regarding anything about Hayley. Kol hadn't been back for too long and he already took notice in is brother's painfully obvious feelings for the girl. It was maddening to see his older brother act like a love-struck school boy. Elijah, however, was not the sibling to make victim of his foolish antics or comments...he learned that from past past past experiences ago. Kol knew not to test his older brother's impressive patience with him.

And if Kol did not want to be put back in a box for another century, he dared not rile up Klaus _too_ much. Although Klaus was starting to show extensive change in his usual diabolic ways, Kol was not going to push any buttons or take any chances. Being on the Other Side had tamed him ever so slightly, he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Finally fed up and agitated at his lack of company and boredom, Kol rolled off his bed. Maybe he would go off into the French Quarter and find himself a midday snack. As if he wasn't already tamed down enough, he realized he had not drank a drop of blood since his return. His return was quite the distraction from any raging hunger he usually felt. But now that the momentum has died down, and his siblings were all doing their own thing ignoring his existence at the current hour, a snack was starting to sound more and more appealing.

Sauntering towards the door, he opened it and started down the hall. He walked past the room in which Hayley and Elijah were still at it with their bantering, not in the mood to cock block Elijah in any way. He did, however, stop at his sister's room. Without knocking, he turned the knob and walked in, almost slapped in the face with girly perfumes that hung in the air.

"Sister, i'll be out in the Quarter if anyone-" Kol stopped mid-sentence at the sight before him.

Never, in centuries, has anything or anyone (besides Elijah) had the ability to render him silent.

A brown haired beauty stood a few feet before him.

And she looked _exquisite_.

Kol's eyes had started down, working his way up. She was clad in a plum colored floor length dress, which hugged at every curve and crevice of her slight voluptuous figure. The sides of the dress revealed smooth skin and as his eyes traveled more north, he dared not linger for too long. It was the face that really drew him in; like a moth to a flame.

Rosy, beautifully sculpted full lips and slightly hooded turquoise eyes filled his sights, and curtains and curtains of curled mahogany hair came next. If his vampire hearing had not picked up on the loud cough his sister was giving out, he would've been stuck staring forever.

"It's rude to stare, brother."

Kol's demeanor quickly changed from its rendered silence to his usual mischievousness, hoping his sister didn't catch on too quickly to his very obvious attraction. He shot a grin at his sister.

"I am a man in nature. So sorry if you have forgotten that."

"Man," Rebekah scoffed, earning a slight chuckle from the brown haired beauty. Kol longed to hear that beautiful sound again.

"Compelled you another friend to play dress up with, then?" Kol quickly asked before he was tempted to gawk once more. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Have you already forgotten the very witch that brought you back from the Other Side already? And you call me insensitive."

That was Davina?

His eyes turned again towards the girl, her gaze on him still strong and unfaltering.

Kol knew very little about the witch who brought him back. Truth be told...he didn't pay much attention to anything other than the fact that she had the ability to bring him back. He had approached her while on the Other Side, asked her, and she had accepted, and before Kol could register, he was back in the land of the living being engulfed into the embraces of his baffled siblings.

How could have Kol not seen?

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, brother. Leave me and the girl be...we're having quality time." Davina shot Rebekah a playful grin before turning around to retreat to the bathroom, revealing a bare back of more smooth skin. Kol began to feel his fangs elongate in his mouth and quickly turned to walk out the room without another word to his sister.

"A snack is definitely needed..." he muttered quietly on his way out. Without wasting another moment, he flashed out of the Abattoir.

Rebekah was left standing in her room, her arms crossed and her head shaking knowingly at her brother.

"Men."


	3. Someone Like Me

**So, I currently have some virus, which gave me opportunity to randomly drabble once again. Here's my take on Kol's softer side that we rarely saw on TVD.**

* * *

Kol lifted his head from feeding at the curious noise his ears picked up. It was coming from the second floor.

Quiet sobs.

"Sorry, darling, but my use of you has fallen short."

After compelling the random human woman he had found in the city to forget him and go home, he rose and walked out into the courtyard, contiuing to listen cautiously. The sobs were much clearer to hear, but still quiet... As if the one omitting the sounds did not want anyone to notice. Kol found himself being led up to one of the living spaces that rarely any of his siblings went into. Peering through the door, he felt the heat of the fireplace radiating off his skin. He finally saw the source of the noise.

She sat next to the fireplace with her knees up, face buried in between them. Clad in a cotton shirt and silk pajama shorts, Kol had never seen anything so simply beautiful...and all his current view would allow was merely her side profile.

Davina wiped her eyes and went slightly rigid as she heard the familiar swoosh. She groaned softly. She didn't even need to look up over by the mantle to see who had joined her cry party.

"Go away, Kol. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"You wound me, darling. Do you really think I'd torment a young girl in tears?"

Davina stood up at once, and began to march towards the door. What did it take for a girl to be alone? A sound of annoyance escaped her lips when she found him standing at the doorway, blocking her inevitably.

"Don't make me hex you." Kol couldn't help but smirk at the menacingly cute glare she was giving him. Her tolerance for his antics were usually quite impressive, ALMOST mirroring that of Elijah's...however, tonight those levels were quite low and Kol wouldn't stop until he knew why. He lifted up his hands in defense.

"Now, now..there's no need to be hostile. You're lucky that it wasn't Marcel or Niklaus who found you here all teary and distressed. You and I both know how overbearing they can become."

Kol's point was quite valid. Although Davina loved Marcel as one would love a father, he didn't quite get the 'sometimes girls just want to cry and then move on' thing. And Klaus...he was becoming a second father following his protege, by the day. Women tears made him extremely uncomfortable and in that discomfort, would have raged on at Davina irrationally. She had already witnessed Hayley in fits of hormonal sorrow over a dead kitten she found lying in the corner of the Abattoir and Klaus raging on about 'You need to pull yourself together -you're an honorary Mikaelson for heaven's sake'. Elijah had the honor of comforting the sniffling wolf as Klaus stormed away, looking quite embarrassed with himself.

Watching the little witch's eyes swarm with inner thoughts, Kol knew he had struck gold. Gesturing his hand for her to move back to the fireplace, she surprisingly obeyed with no fight. Instead of sitting back down, she remained standing, her eyes staring down at the crackling fire. Although the room was filled with its warmth, Davina's thoughts were of cold memories. She sensed Kol come up to stand beside her, a glass half filled idly held in his right hand. An arm unconsciously lifted and wrapped around herself in a defense like manner, something that did not go unnoticed by Kol. He waited for her to utter the first words in their impending conversation.

"Are you even the slightest bit concerned?...or are you just nosy?"

Kol downed his drink before responding. He set his glass on top of the mantle, sighing.

"Honestly, women can never take something for what it is. They're the same across centuries!"

Davina coughed softly, her cautious demeanor beside him melting. She had no idea why she felt the sudden need to express herself to the last person she would ever imagine, but there was no stopping herself now. Before she could even process, she had spoken.

"I was just thinking about my mother." Kol grunted in acknowledgement, causing Davina to face him curiously.

"I heard your story from Marcel...it seems we hold a similar tragedy concerning our matriarch figures, you and I." An eyebrow raised from the witch.

"Your mom was willing to let you die?"

"Definitely. She was the one trying to kill me. Us."

Davina knew Kol referred to the rest of his siblings. At the mentioning of his mother, she noticed the almost permanent arrogant state Kol was usually in fade into a bitter longing look she recognized all too well. She herself felt the same exact thing, felt the same contradicting mess towards Deborah Claire. It was gone before she could blink and she was staring back into unreadable eyes.

"Is it wrong to miss her, then?" Davina asked softly, turning to stare into the fire again. "Is it wrong to want her back in my life?"

Kol found himself having trouble conjuring up a response. His own scorn towards his mother was relatively still fresh in his heart. How could he give any meaningful advice to her now? Hell, why was he even here with her contemplating giving her advice? Something was definitely changed in him following his return. Was he actually...capable of being compassionate? Maybe it was something in the New Orleans air, or maybe it was some kind of bug. Any excuse would do for Kol: Anything but the admission of Davina being the causation of his change. Damn, his pride.

Silence enveloped the two. The lingering questions hung heavy in the air and Kol almost felt literally suffocated. Memories that had been long kept deep in his head and away from the surface were flashing one by one... ...his mother's loving hugs after a bright day of fishing by the river...the sound of her shrilled laugh at his horrid jokes; she had found him so funny back then too...the smell of freshly baked bread that filled his nostrils with heavenly goodness...

And then, the image of Esther's glare boring into him with pure hatred and disgust as she stood in the firey prism in which her and his older brother Finn barracaded themselves, filled every crevice of Kol's mind.

He then realized he could never truly hate the woman that was his mother...

But he could not love her, either.

This was something he wished for the little witch beside him never to bear. It was far too late and too deep in the wounds to bring himself to forgive the grieviances of Esther Mikaelson. But Davina was much younger, much more innocent, than he was. It wasn't too late for her. He would make sure she realized that.

"Your mother sent you to die under the pretenses that you would arise again, did she not?"

"She lied to me, Kol. Even now that I know the Harvest isn't some hoax freak show, it doesn't change a thing! She stood quietly as I screamed in fear before her-and for what? For the insurance of our powers to return?" She began to feel herself rile up in anger.

"I'd risk losing every drop of power in me than to go through with such a barbaric ritual! Especially one concerning my daughter as a sacrifice."

Angry tears were rolling down her face again, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes wishing for the pain to cease, not even opening them at the rustle of Kol moving in front of her. She could feel his body heat intruding her personal space, breaking down the walls she had took so long to build. What was it about the youngest Original brother that felt so in sync with herself? She snapped her eyes open and flushed deeply at the look of worry etched on his face. It was an expression that the Kol she had been acquainted with for some time now in the Abattoir would not wear. His brows furrowed together wanting to wipe the tears that clung to her cheek. He gave into his impulse and lifted his hand, flicking away the drops delicately with his thumb. He met her uncertain gaze with an uncertain smirk, sincerity laced in the flecks of hazel within them instead of mischief.

"Your mother loved you, little witch. As did mine..."

Kol watched as Davina's tears ceased, as well as her eradicated breathing.

"Don't follow in my footsteps...don't go past the point where you can no longer find yourself to forgive her."

Davina watched slightly disappointed as he walked towards the door to make his exit, stopping mid-way to turn around. The concerned warmth that had filled his eyes was no longer there. Instead, they seemed darker than they should have been.

"Or you'll become someone like me."

Before Davina could utter a word, he was gone.


	4. A Night To Remember

**Enjoy guys! Oh, and if you guys have any drabble ideas that you would like me to give a spin on, feel free to let me know! **

* * *

"Kol!"

Davina honestly didn't think this day would ever come...Davina Claire looking for Kol freakin' Mikaelson. Who in their right mind would want to summon _him?_

She was just a tad desperate, however.

Rebekah, her supposed "date" of the evening had bailed on her (she had begged to call it off with big, round puppy eyes) after receiving a call from some blonde boy back in Mystic Falls named Matt. Honestly, what was about that town that had her and Klaus going back and forth? Davina let the thought fly by as quick as it formed. That was the least of her problems. The problem at hand was how psyched she was to go out on this beautiful, beautiful evening. The weather was perfect, the night was young and word from the streets was that the city was the place to be with festivities on every corner...

"-Kol, where the hell are you?"

"You rang, love?"

Davina stopped in her tracks and turned around. Kol stood smirking, leant up against the wall with his hands deep in his pockets. Davina wished she could curse the charm right out of him. He didn't deserve any of it. No one as annoying as him deserved it. He wore a fitted coat and jeans and even Davina couldn't deny how good he looked, and looked _damn_ good in that coat.

Coughing, she confidently walked up to him. "I...need a favor."

"Well, spit it out. I'd love to hear what it is since it's got you screaming my name at the top of your lungs." He gave her that knowing look he always did, and she scoffed.

"You should do it more often."

"You're repulsive."

Kol replied with a wink. She then watched as his eyes darted across her figure curiously.

"You look...rather different. Are you going somewhere?"

Davina had taken the liberty of dressing up in something other than the hundreds of girly dresses Marcel had bought for her. Tonight, she sported a low cut violet top with Rebekah's leather jacket, combat boots and black jeans: a look that she had not thought would look attractive on her. She had put her hair up in a loose bun, wisps of hair framing her face and eyes. Different indeed.

"Yes, I was. But your sister had to cancel for some kid named Matt." At the sound of the name, Kol's face wrinkled in discontent.

"The quarterback from Mystic Falls? My sister's taste in men will always abhor me."

"Yeah well, now I'm dateless...and," Davina began to saunter closer to the Young Original, "I was hoping maybe you would take me."

Kol was rather surprised at the little witch's boldness this evening. It was he who usually sought her out, and familiar words she had spoken to him in the past blinked back in his memory. He smirked.

"You, know I remember a certain little witch telling me she wouldn't be the source of my entertainment."

"Oh that still stands."

She grabbed for his hand at his side and entwined their fingers together securely. He eyed her curiously.

"You're going to be the source of _mine_." As she turned to drag him along with her, she yelped in surprise as he yanked her back. Twirling her into his arms and against his chest with an audible 'oof', Kol waited for her to look up into his twinkling, mischiveous eyes. When she did, she knew she was in for a night to remember.

"As you wish, darling."

* * *

As a dance number slowly faded, the band bounced right back with another swingy tune. The bar that Kol had picked right off Bourbon Street was packed with people dancing, eating, and drinking: all enjoying the jazzy ambiance New Orleans was so famous for.

Davina had barely gone out when she was under Marcel's protection, and she was starting to feel regretful. She had been missing out on everything this city had to offer. If she was going live her life now, this was certaintly the life for her; surrounded with music and the happy buzz of people. She was in love.

Among-st the crowd, they had found a square table for two, enjoying the view of the people dancing in front of them. Davina didn't notice, but Kol was eyeing the little witch discreetly, watching with amused eyes as she exploded in giggle fits at a man who almost dropped his wife following his attempt at the dip. In his long life, it just occurred to him that he never took a girl out like this-on a formal date. Kol preferred less talking and more feeding from his women, of course, Davina being his only exception. He had been notoriously known back in the 1900s for doing so, which had led Niklaus to dagger him for his indiscretions. They could have possibly made its way via news to Mikael of their whereabouts, and Klaus would not let his little brother's carefree attitude risk what they established. It was at this very bar that he had had his last feeding with a local flapper girl before his untimely demise in a box for a good century.

Kol stood from his chair and flashed in front of his date.

Davina looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed his powers and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed both her hands and lifted her up.

"Dance with me."

With those eyes, it would have been impossible for her to say no.

As Kol led her to the dance floor, Davina suddenly realized she had no idea what she was doing. Dancing was never her thing and she began to protest. Kol silenced her with a twirl, bringing her back into his arms like he had done earlier at home. 'Follow my lead' he mouthed to her over the blaring music, and she offered her compliance accompanied with one of her beautiful smiles.

In a gentleman-like fashion, Kol guided her skillfully on the dance floor, surprising Davina pleasantly. He was quite good; so good that he could make a beginner like her look like a pro. He twirled her back and forth into his arms, his hand never daring to go too low at her back, and his other still entwined in her own at their side. At their close proximity, Davina could smell the light scent of his cologne tickle her nose, and it brought her a strange comfort to be near him-to have him hold her as they danced. She felt like no danger in the world would dare go against her as long as she was here, in this bar, dancing with Kol Mikaelson...

It was funny how danger had the unjust ability to make you feel safe.

Davina was so entranced in the moment, she didn't realize the change of pace in the music. The lights dimmed and the band relaxed into a romantic jazz standard. Couples everywhere stood and melted into the arms of their partners, swaying gently to the music.

She suddenly felt her heart rate speed up, and Davina prayed to God Kol couldn't hear it over the music. Before she could retreat back to her seat at the table, Kol held her back, taking her hands and resting them gently on his chest. His own arms encircled her, pulling her to him in such an intimate way, Davina knew she was beginning to blush. No boy had ever held her this way: not even at her 8th grade prom, where she had her first official slow dance with her crush Tim.

Neither Kol or Davina felt the need to speak as they swayed together to the music. Somehow, she had lost her intitial jitters and gained the courage to keep her gaze fixed on Kol-fixed on his hazel specked eyes that always never failed to charm the witch out of her. No matter how annoying and irksome Kol could be, he would always have his charm, and not even Davina could resist it.

By midnight, they were walking together back to the Abattoir, Kol's coat draped around Davina's frame to protect her from the light chill of the night. No words were yet to be exchanged between them; only a comforting silence, that neither wanted to ruin. It was a rare feeling between them, but when it came, it was cherished.

Returning his coat, Davina wordlessly leaned up and grazed her lips at the soft skin of his cheek before departing down the hall to her room. Kol watched her form until it disappeared from view, not moving an inch from where he stood.

The same Young Original who savagely fed from woman after woman stood speechless at the lingering presence of a 17-year-old girl from the 21st century.

His hand lifted to touch where she had kissed him.

_'Goodnight, little witch.'_


	5. Promise

**First off, I am very VERY distraught that Claire Holt is apparently leaving The Originals. I was a tad annoyed with her character when it was revealed that she was the one who summoned Mikael, but I never wanted her to leave completely :( In honor of her her character, this next drabble will sort of kind of mirror the same situation that just happened on the show (entertwining with Kolvina, of course). But remember, my drabbles are in no way following each other in storyline (unless I mention they are linked) so Rebekah will still pop in and out for the purposes of my "stories". **

* * *

News spread very quickly through the Abattoir, even grazing the ear of the little witch on her way to the kitchen for a late afternoon snack. She heard the news passing by two Nightwalker vampiries, one she identified as Marcel's right hand man, Diego.

"Did you hear? Klaus' Barbie of a sister is leaving town."

"Shame...she was pretty hot."

"Don't let Marcel hear you talkin' like that."

The two vampires chuckled as they walked, unaware that Davina was listening to their every word. Her appetite forgotten, she started toward the stairs with a slight frown. It couldn't be true. Rebekah was like her sister now, any news of the sort would have gone through her by now.

Reaching Rebekah's room, she knocked twice before twisting the door open. Rebekah, who was facing toward her bed and hunched over, turned to see her friendly intruder.

Davina closed the door behind her. "Going somewhere?" she asked the Blonde Original. It seemed Davina was mistaken.

Her current view now allowed her to see Rebekah leaned over her bed, packing clothes into a huge suitcase almost half the size of the mattress. Rebekah sighed as she shut the suitcase with a thud. She situated herself a seat upon it and crossed her arms, looking like a mother ready to explain something complicated to her child.

"I was going to tell you, Davina. I was just only recently granted...," she paused for a moment, "this freedom."

"Freedom? What are you talking about? You were never a prisoner here."

Rebekah smiled apologetically at the little witch she had come to love as the little sister she never had.

"Freedom from my brother, love. From Nik."

Davina ran her fingers through her hair, visibly confused. "I don't understand...I thought you guys worked out your problems already. The witches are gone: Genevieve is gone. There _are_ no problems left."

"Nik and I's relationship is strained in ways beyond repair, I fear."

Rebekah's fingers played aimlessly with the zipper of her suitcase, her face swimming in nostalgic thoughts.

"We can only pretend to be a big, happy family for so long."

"And Marcel-"

"He understands. And I don't expect him to follow me. He loves this city," Rebekah beckoned for Davina to sit next to her on the bed,

"And he loves you."

Together, they sat quietly for a few moments in silence. Davina took the time to let her eyes roam across Rebekah's room. The dresser and closet that had been piled with beauty products and hanging with clothes were abnormally bare. The closet only contained half of its contents.

"Those are for you." Rebekah gestured toward the closet with her hand. "I want you to have them."

"Rebekah," Davina started, twisting to face her. Rebekah refused to do the same and instead, remained facing forward. Davina wished to sputter numerous reasons and points at the Original Sister on why what she was doing was stupid and unreasonable, but nothing would leave her lips. Instead, she settled for a simple plea.

"You can't leave."

Davina wasn't expecting her voice to come out so pitifully. Her and Rebekah shared not one single drop of blood, yet feelings of abandonment were pinning her like little needles to her skin. She was only really beginning to consider Marcel and The Originals as her new-found family. Now, the one who grew closest to her was leaving her behind. As if Rebekah could feel her pain, she moved to kneel in front of Davina, clasping her hands in her own.

"It's not forever, love. I will come to visit periodically." The words didn't bring much comfort to Davina and Rebekah was quick to notice, prompting her to add an "I promise."

The little witch took Rebekah into her arms for a heart-quenching hug. Neither shed tears as girls usually did knowing they wouldn't be seeing the other for a very long time. Neither girl was just an ordinary girl, however. Both were strong in their own ways, brought up with the strength of steel by the very struggles of their lives. As they pulled apart, Rebekah's face was stern.

"I want you to listen to me. We both know there's enough men rolling around in this house."

Davina murmured in agreement.

"But nothing that you and Hayley can't handle, and I'm sure of that...Davina, I want you to take care of Kol-"

"-Whoa what? Oh, trust me it's not what you thin-"

"On the contrary, love, I think what I think is exactly what it is." Rebekah smirked at her. Davina gave the Blonde Original an exasperated look, as if pleading for her to not go on with the topic, but Rebekah had to pull through.

"I know you're not exactly ready to come to terms with your...feelings for my brother," Davina began to protest, but was silenced at Rebekah's lifted hand. "Just know this. I love each and every one of my brothers. Even Nik, and Nik is a monster. He's too deep on the far end to ever stop his treachery toward his own siblings." Rebekah sighed, "Or maybe I've just given up hope. Either way it's the reason he's granted me freedom of him, and why I must go...but Kol...Kol is impulsive. Kol is at times ragingly annoying and sometimes I'd prefer him to be back in his box,"

Rebekah's hand clenched tighter to Davina's, their gazes fixed on one another.

"I've seen changes in him since his return. Seen him in ways I haven't seen him since our human days...And the reason for these changes is sitting right before me."

Davina was taken aback. Her?

"Rebekah, I know Kol has some weird crush on me. I'm sure it won't last the month."

"Believe me, darling. I know what change looks like in my brothers, and you've got to be the best thing that's ever happened to Kol."

"Nothing's happened," Davina chirped in to remind her.

Rebekah ceased any response and gave the witch a pointed look. Davina sighed loudly in defeat. Taking back the Original's hand, she looked her in the eyes and Rebekah knew they were sincere.

"I'll take care of him, Rebekah. I promise."

"Good."

The rest of their goodbye was a blur to Davina. She still couldn't accept the reality of it until Rebekah was actually gone. When she had really left, Davina found herself wandering around the place. As she walked by the study, she saw Klaus at the oak desk holding photos idly in his hands, his face etched in sorrow. Davina knew for sure he was staring at memories of him and his sister, and even felt the strange urge to comfort him. She refrained.

Instead, she walked into the empty sitting room, where she often came to stare into the fireplace and ponder. It's where she had came to mourn the absence of her own mother.

Rebekah was really gone.

"Davina."

She felt a hand clasp gently on her shoulder and she knew it was him.

He _always_ found her.

Davina continued to stare into the fire, raising her arm to place her hand on top of Kol's. Kol remained equally silent, and Davina knew she must carry out the promise she made to Rebekah.

She would take care of him...see to it that the changes she had apparently caused in him would continue to grow.

It was a promise worth honoring.


	6. Big Fluffy Towel

"Come on, Nik! Just one game of cards, is that too much to ask for?" As usual, Kol Mikaelson was being Kol Mikaelson.

"Are you blind? Can you not see i'm in the middle of something?"

Kol rolled his eyes at his older half-brother, who sat lazily in the living room with his sketch pad on his lap. His latest project, a familiar blonde face from Mystic Falls, was only halfway finished.

"I suppose drawing the girl you can never have is far more important than spending quality time with siblings." Kol sighed in mock disappointment. Klaus steadied his pen at once and looked up at his annoyance of a brother, his eyes eerily similar to the very dagger he stuck in his younger brother's heart.

"One more sharp comment, and you'll be dusting away in that coffin you adore so much."

"Oh, lighten up Nik. Bitter longing doesn't suit you."

With that, Kol lifted off from his seat next to his brother and out the door, his ears catching "For your information, I have already had her," on his way out.

If Niklaus wouldn't play cards with him, his only next suitable option would be Elijah, but Elijah was always occupied with Hayley of late. It would be unwise to be a bother.

Then there was the little witch, of course. Maybe Kol would, for even one day, spare Davina of his annoyances and snarky comments...

Fortunately (and unfortunately for her), it wasn't going to be that day.

"My dearest little witch, won't you come and play with me?"

Kol twisted open the door of Davina's room expecting to be greeted with the usual scowl and groans she usually gave him, but he was met with neither. Davina was not in her room.

Kol's face etched up in confusion. Brows furrowed together, he slowly walked about the room, even making an effort to look under her bed: as if Davina would ever play hide and seek with him. He scoffed internally at the thought. After checking the closet, he concluded she really wasn't in her bedroom. This was a first for Kol, as he was so used to her being present in her room around this time of the day. However with her not around, it did give Kol rare opportunity to really look around. It was only now that he realized the extent of her neatness and how her favorite colors seemed to be shades of purples and reds. Kol's hand grazed a picture frame of her and his sister Rebekah on the dresser and then a photo of an older looking woman holding a baby. Finally, after a few moments, he had enough of snooping.

"Davina?" he called out loudly. Where in the world had she gone off to?

"Seriously?"

Kol smirked at the familiar sound of her voice and turned around to face the door-

Only to be magically robbed of words to say. She stood before him, her arms crossed tightly against her chest wearing her signature scowl. However, the particular circumstance proved to be quite...distracting.

She was in a towel, fresh out of the shower.

And she was dripping wet.

"Well...there's a sight."

"Yeah. Now get lost. I need to change."

Davina in her usual unfazed grace, moved passed Kol without so much as a 'hello' and sat across the mirror of her dresser, running her fingers loosely through her damp hair. When she finally noticed Kol had not taken his leave, she spoke up again.

"Staring is rude, darling." She was mocking him. And he liked it.

"You are quite the pesky little thing, aren't you?"

"Is that why you're obsessed with me?"

"Obsessed is a little harsh, don't you think, love?"

"Actually, I find it pretty accurate."

After applying moisturizer to her face, she stood up from her dresser and moved toward her closet, picking out clothes to put on. By this time, Kol had perched himself on his favorite spot at the foot of her mattress, and he was enjoying himself immensely. Watching the little witch prance around so scandously clad was not a sight he was going to forget. His eyes followed her every move and his mind slowly began to wonder what any typical hormonal, eternally twenty-one-year-old original vampire would. That big fluffy towel was suddenly beginning to outlive its purpose where Kol was concerned.

"You know, it's beginning to feel a little warm in here...why don't you be a good girl and open up a window?"

Giving him the evil eye and too lazy to thwart him in any way, Davina walked over to the window nearest her closet and with both hands, lifted it up. A cool breeze flew into the room at once: Along with a glimpse of skin at her lower back that had exposed itself when the towel around her had lowered slightly at her movement. Kol's eyes darkened.

"Anything else you'd like, Mr. Mikaelson?" the sarcasm was clear in her voice, but Kol liked the ring of her soft soprano calling him that. Oh yes, he liked it indeed.

"Yes...just one more thing."

Any form of self-control left within Kol flew out the opened window.

He flashed in front of her instantly, thoughtlessly pinning her against the door of her closet. The towel clung for dear life around her and Davina's eyes flew to her chest in fear that it would fall. Her eyes turned back upwards to meet his, half-terrified and half-bewildered at their daringly close position.

"Kol...?"

Davina watched as the blood vessels under his eyes slithered like tiny baby snakes. For a moment, she was sure he was about to bite her. She was no stranger to vamped-out faces, and Kol's was full blast. He had never reacted to her like this, and it was the first time she ever saw his vampire face. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, so she closed them, waiting.

Was she really...anticipating it?

Did she _want_ Kol to bite her?

The bite never came. Instead, she felt his slightly unsteady breathing on her lips and she knew what was coming next.

"Do it." without thought, the words slipped from her.

Davina's last clear thought was Kol's lips descending swiftly on hers, her hand at her chest clutching the towel tighter against her body. The energy radiating within her was raging and inexplicable. Kol's hands had raised to delicately cup her face in his hands: a hard contrast compared to the passion he concentrated in his kiss. A lightheaded-ness threatened to overtake her, so she depended on the closet door to keep her from falling. Her knees shook, and as Kol's teeth grazed from her bottom lip to the skin of her neck, she caved in, her body sliding downwards until she hit the floor with a slight thud.

Faster than her eyes could follow, he flashed out of the room, and as usual, his scent lingered subtly in the air. It was the only verification she had to prove that he had really been there and everything wasn't just some dream. Davina's hand remained tightly clutching her towel as she took long deep breaths, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

How strange was it to be, at one moment, so annoyed with him and in an instant, filled with an undeniable desire to kiss him-

for him to _bite _her.

A metallic taste filled her senses.

She hadn't realized she was biting her lip.

* * *

**Ahh, yes. A Kiss. Still waiting for your drabble suggestions...bring them to meeeee!**

**xX**


	7. Chickening Out

**I've been on a roll with ideas...just don't get too used to me updating almost everyday ;-P **

* * *

Concerning a certain Original, Davina's feelings grew more complicated by the day.

There was certainly the obvious, painful attraction between the two of them. It did not go unnoticed by others living under the same roof, and Davina herself could not deny it. These were her persistent thoughts as she lay troubled and sprawled across her bed, having not gotten up from waking up in the morning despite the hour moving closer to later in the afternoon. The ceiling texture had taken her particular interest for the majority of the morning. Marcel had even come in worried, offering her to come downstairs for some breakfast. She had declined nicely, excusing herself as a little nauseous which allowed for her father-figure to leave her be without another word.

Little did she know, Marcel was skeptical it had something to do with the youngest Original brother.

How right fathers always were.

Davina exhaled loudly in frustration, turning her head from the ceiling. She rested her cheek on her pillow and stared aimlessly in front of her.

She couldn't shake this fear-this tiny, tiny fear in the back of her mind that Kol's feelings did not run as complex and upsetting as hers did. The very notion that Kol may not be that emotionally invested in her bothered her more than she desired to admit. And it bothered her that it bothered her.

Davina knew she couldn't be imagining the times that she saw _something_ in Kol's eyes other than the unreadable darkness he wore like a mask. She would like to think that she had the ability Rebekah claimed she had over Kol. She wanted to be that changing force in Kol Mikaelson and all his mischieviousness and charm. She didn't know how these feelings had developed with the annoying relationship that they shared, but they were there and what she felt was as raw as a wound...and the wound was being aggravated with doubts. It was the curse all young teenage girls growing up knew, that was to blame. The cursed, taunting feeling of doubt despite evidence of the latter. The fear of rejection, of being used-being abandoned.

It was far too much for a seventeen-year-old to feel for someone,

_especially _an Original vampire stuck at twenty-one for the rest of his existence.

Maybe, it was time for the talk...

Davina knew what she had to do.

She needed to find him. It was time to define what they were. If Kol would not initiate it, then Davina would. Anything to rid herself of the frustrations that have kept her bed-ridden the whole entire day. Still in her nightgown, Davina slipped on her robe and tied it loosely around her waist. She was filled with determination. Determination _and_ fear, to be exact, but it was now or never. Better to really know how he feels instead of hopeless wondering on her part.

With some unknown force feeding her invisible courage, she walked down the hall towards his bedroom. On her way, she passed by Hayley. At the sight of Davina making her way down the hall towards her, the wolf girl's mouth turned into a slight frown.

"Morning, Hayley."

"Good afternoon, you mean. And if I were you," Hayley's head jerked toward the direction of Kol's room, "I wouldn't go in there right now."

"Why not? Err...I mean...I was just going to see if he was awake."

"He's awake, alright." Hayley grimaced. Her hand rested unconsciously on top of her swollen belly, the other at her hip. Davina's eyebrow raised curiously and Hayley thought it might be best to warn the girl. It could potentially lessen any unfolding drama, and Hayley knew there would be some.

"Girl to girl," Hayley leaned in closer, "I know you and Kol have some kind of-complication. I can relate," Davina immediately knew that it was the Noble Original of which she spoke of. "Just...If you really insist on barging in, I wouldn't take what you're going to see too personal. Remember that they're sorta kinda vampires."

"Why do you sound like your defending him?" Davina's eyes narrowed. What was this about?

Her question was soon to be answered as both girls turned around at the sound of Kol's door creaking open,

...and a blonde girl sauntered out, Kol following after her.

"Who...the hell is _that_?" Davina whispered harshly.

"His snack."

The girl looked slightly dazed, but collected. Without a word, she walked passed Hayley and Davina, and it was then clear to see the deep bite mark at her neck. Two puncture marks evenly spaced. Davina felt a surge of what she aggravatingly identified as jealousy flow through her veins. She wasn't _that_ naive..she knew Kol and the rest of his siblings had to feed every once in a while. She just wasn't expecting to see evidence of it for herself... and she definitely did not think jealousy of this level would accompany it.

The three of them remained standing in the hall, an awkward silence covering them. Hayley took the liberty to clear her throat and start back the way she went before she chatted with Davina.

"I'll leave guys then." she murmured, sending a look to the witch before disappearing around the corner.

It was just the two of them now, and Kol by the second looked more and more like a kid getting his hand caught in the cookie jar. His hands rested awkwardly at his hips, looking everywhere but Davina's gaze.

"So...Good morning, then."

"Good afternoon, you mean."

With Kol, Davina felt annoyance. She felt confusion, she felt amused, and at times she even felt quite happy in his presence...

But never incredibly _AWKWARD_..

Her earlier task she had set out to pursue was even more daunting than it initially was. Her confidence, her determination-evaporated into thin air. All at the sight of a girl leaving his room, following being fed on. The atmosphere between them was drowning her, and she was fighting for the surface. She was so close to finally finding out, all she had to do was say the words, say what she had set out to say...

"I'm gonna go look for Marcel. See ya around."

"Alright then, darling..."

Davina didn't stay to hear his response, and instead, darted around the corner as fast as she could, not even bothering to look back. She didn't realize she had been holding her breathe and heaved it all out, leaning her back against the wall. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear it in her ears. Instead of finding closure, Davina found that she now carried a heavier burden emotionally concerning Kol Mikaelson. She was more confused and frazzled as ever.

What on _earth_ was she going to do?


	8. Defined?

**Got this specific request from a Guest reader! Hope this meets your expectations Xx**

* * *

"I see someone's back from the dead."

Davina dropped her hair that she had been frustratingly trying to fix into a bun and whirled in her chair. She broke out into a huge grin at the sight of her visitor.

"Josh!"

She rushed into the arms of her good friend immediately. Being so used to not having many of them, she had shamefully forgotten the one vampire that had always helped her when she needed it, despite lack of knowing each other extensively. Josh patted her head affectionately before holding her at arms length, scouring her all over in disbelief.

"Are you really back? Or are you just some figment of my dull imagination?"

"I'm really back, Josh. Marcel did it! He killed the witch who took my place in the Harvest."

"This is unbelievably awesome. Looks like the French Quarter still stands as Klaus-ville."

Davina's good mood suddenly replaced with fear at the reminder that Josh was in Klaus' near vicinity...which meant he was putting his life in immense danger. Josh read the fear in Davina's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, ready to relieve her.

"Klaus sorta kinda pardoned me. Hard to believe right? I ran into him on my way up here-totally thought I was going to get my heart ripped out by the way- but he just gave me this weird look and said he was feeling," Josh raised his hands in quotes, "particularly forgiving in these recent days."

In other circumstances, Davina would have been skeptical of Klaus' good behavior, but it was true that he had been less diabolical of late. She was so happy to see a good, good friend.

"I'm glad to hear that you won't be on the run anymore." Josh grunted in agreement.

"That makes two of us. I don't think I would've survived in some far away country all by myself...Oh, and by the way, I think I shit a little in my pants earlier standing in front of Klaus." Josh jokingly turned to look at his rear end and Davina laughed. She had missed the bubbly light that he had been for her during harsh times.

"We could go out into the city and grab some dinner if you want? My treat." Josh placed his hand on Davina's shoulder, "We should celebrate! It's not everyday that a 17-year-old witch gets resurrected."

"I didn't know you had money." Davina's eyebrow arched in amuesment. Josh grinned.

"Compelling is a kick-ass thing. Free food anytime you want."

With that, Davina shrugged quickly into a jacket with Josh's help and followed him out the door. As they joked and laughed down the hall and around the corner ready to enjoy a fun-filled evening, a certain Original moved from his place in the shadows..

Kol's eyes were menacingly dark, and his jaw locked tightly. He wasn't quite accepting of what he was feeling, but he began to slowly admit to himself that he knew _exactly_ what he was feeling.

_'Oh, bloody hell.'_

Damn that little witch.

He was seeing red.

* * *

Who knew that you were such a fat-ass, Davina."

"Hey, you ordered me double orders of gumbo and a bucket of Cajun fries...too good to be wasted." Davina winked at her friend.

The night had been pleasant and relaxing for her. Josh had updated her on his life on the run. It turned out that he met a cute guy named Dennis at some nightclub up North from New Orleans. His dream of going to one and meeting cute guys had come true, and he and Dennis were constantly texting. Davina was truly happy for Josh. She felt he deserved some happiness with what good heart he posessed. And as much as it detested her, Josh's current success in his love life reminded Davina of her complicated one with Kol. She had yet to see him the whole day. Ever since their awkward encounter a few days ago, they had been avoiding each other.

Well-Davina was avoiding him.

But even Kol ceased being his usual annoying self and hadn't stopped by her room like he usually did.

She concluded that this night with Josh was exactly what she needed to distract her from all the complications. As they walked back home, Davina mentioned Kol to Josh, seeking any form advice from the young vampire.

"Another Original brother huh? Please tell me he's a lot friendlier than Klaus."

From Davina's grimace, Josh knew how wrong he was. She then indulged him on her and Kol's love-hate relationship and how they were nowhere near defining what the really were...and how she basically chickened out when she saw a girl he was feeding on come out of his room. Josh's face lit up curiously.

"So, let me get this straight. Your resurrected boy toy has been avoiding you ever since that happened?" Davina shot him a look.

"Well, so have I. Maybe he's just avoiding me because I'm avoiding him."

Walking down the street with Josh talking about her love life was more refreshing than she thought. All that mattered for the time being was that she felt a little less stressed. It was something, she realized, that was beautiful about friendships.

As they rounded a corner towards the Abattoir, Davina sighed.

"If you ask me, I'd say that he feels guilty."

She looked up from her fixed gaze on the sidewalk to incline her head curiously at Josh. Her eyes narrowed.

"Guilty?" she scoffed, "Kol Mikaelson does NOT feel guilty. Not to mention how annoying, unstable and -"

"-Trust me Davina. He's definitely guilty. From how you describe him, he doesn't sound like the type of guy who would just suddenly start avoiding you unless he had a reason to." He stopped in his tracks and moved in front of Davina with a stern look. "You need to talk to him."

"I'll just chicken out again!"

"Then grow a pair! Hell, you can have mine. I lost my privilege to have them a long time ago."

"Oh god, Josh!" Davina's laugh rang vibrantly in the night.

The topic had somehow temporarily moved to Josh animatedly going on about how he and Dennis met on the dance floor of the nightclub. So into his lively story, the two failed to notice Kol sitting quite casually on the side of Davina's bed, obviously awaiting their return.

Davina was the first to realize and froze in place, her hand lifting at Josh to cease talking. His gaze followed hers toward the bed and he clammed up.

"I hope you two had a spectacular evening."

Kol stood, placing his hands deep into his pockets. He knew that his shoulders looked stiff and his jaw was still clenched, but he hardly cared at the moment. All he wanted to know was who the hell this guy was. Davina had never mentioned him, and her failure to do so was beginning to claw at Kol in the form of good old fashioned jealousy. It was a petty emotion. An emotion he thought himself to never, ever in his eternal existence, to feel. Yet here he was, and he definitely felt it more than ever staring at Davina and this so called 'Josh' across the room next to each other.

Josh cleared his throat and began to move towards Kol despite Davina's quiet pleas for him not to. With genuine eyes, he lifted his hand toward him with good intention.

"Hey, I'm Josh. I'm Davina's friend."

Kol's stone gaze lowered from Josh to his hand and back up.

After a few long moments, Kol's lack of movement prompted Josh to awkwardly put his hand back to his side, coughing. Davina had a feeling things wouldn't end well for Josh if he stood any longer in front of Kol as she watched him stare at him with his unreadable gaze. She walked over to her friend's side, standing in front of Kol and shooting him a glare, earning her a bemused look from the Original.

"Don't be rude, Kol. He's my friend."

"Oh, hello darling. How nice of you to finally awknowledge my presence this week."

Davina stiffened but refused to look frazzled. "Hey man, I just took Davina to eat dinner there's-Oh shit!"

With vampiric speed, Kol grabbed the collar of Josh's shirt and hurled him over Davina's bed, crashing him against the wall. Kol watched Davina rush to Josh's side, her face etched with concern. Helping him up, Josh stood up shakily, his eyes locked on Kol cautiously.

Good. He we was afraid.

The jealous monster within relaxed a bit at this observance.

"Josh, I'll call you later ok? I need to have a word with him. Alone."

Kol watched Josh give her a knowing look and the monster roared back in angry protest. Why did they look so close to each other? Those exhanging looks, the way she ran to his side in concern for him...it was more than Kol could handle. Before Kol could flash towards Josh and impose any more violence, like ripping his throat out gruesomely, Josh flashed out of her room. He glowered at the door in which the young vampire left out of, contemplating following him. The little witch spoke out as if she read his mind.

"Don't even think about it, Kol. I'll give you an aneurysm if you chase him."

"You'd barely give me a headache, love. And besides," Kol walked briskly in front of Davina, his figure stiff in obvious anger, "I don't see any production in chasing someone so insignificant as him."

"If he's so insignificant to you, why'd you throw him against the wall?"

"On the contrary, I'm doing you a favor. I should have ripped his head off when I had the chance."

Davina flashed with defensive anger for her friend and raised her hand toward Kol, focusing that rage towards his forehead. Not anticipating how strong she was despite not holding the powers of four witches within her anymore, Kol found himself in the next moment on his knees, groaning loudly in pain. His hands lifted to his head, his eyes squeezing tightly in the agonizing pain he felt.

Her power over him was short-lived however.

In seconds, he had her pinned against her door. The veins under his eyes were slithering under his skin, like they always did when he became angry. For the first time, she feared him. "What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled out half in anger and half exasperated. "Josh is my friend!"

Davina attempted to remove herself from his grasp but he hissed in protest.

"I refuse to share you, darling. And what I say, always goes."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kol's eyes returned to their normal state and his face etched in confusion. His grasp on her remained firm and possessive.

"You're hardly stupid, love. Don't lie to me. I know you're involved with him!"

Davina blinked.

"Wait-...you think I'm with Josh?"

Silence.

The little witch suddenly busted into laughter, which startled Kol. His grasp slowly loosened from her as he stared wearily at her.

"This is hardly amusing, Davina."

"Oh, this is fucking hilarious."

The smug look she was giving him was beginning to pester Kol heavily, and he began to feel uneasy. Women never made him uneasy, but when it came to Davina, he's had a surprising series of firsts. His grip tightened again, pressing himself closer to her. He felt her breathing hitch and his ego hummed in satsifaction. The pace of her heart began to quicken.

"Would you like to share what you find so amusing right now?" "

Well, I think it would interest you to know that you have absolutely no clue how wrong you are about Josh and I."

"I'm over a thousand years old, darling. I know attraction between two people when I see it."

The atmosphere thickened just like that. The irony began to sink in both of their heads. Davina in an abrupt moment felt very much more aware of Kol pressed against her body. The warmth accumulating between their bodies had her feeling woozy, like she always did when Kol was in such close approximation to her. Kol in himself was fighting a horrid battle against his fangs, fighting to stay in control. His eyes considered the milky flesh, the steady and strong pulse the veins of her neck were giving off. Davina spoke out huskily, breaking the trance they both found themselves in.

"What about between us?"

Kol's eyes were locked at her lips. All anger or frustration towards her and her friend Josh slowly dissolved. His fangs ached so much, he barely could stop the ravenous groan that threatened to come out of his own. This was it. There was no denying it now when it was as clear as day to both of them. Centimeters away from her lips...so painfully close...

"Attraction does not even _begin_ to describe what I feel for you."

Davina barely registered Kol's head ducking down to capture her soft lips. All doubts and worries were lifting off of her shoulders as his lips attacked hers mercilessly. He felt her body sigh into his and her arms snaked around him, her fingers tickling at the base of his neck. That action earned Davina a low growl. It rumbled in her ears down to her very core and she shuddered. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands cup her bottom, pulling his hard against her.

With the lack of oxygen burning her lungs, she reluctantly pulled away, desperate for air. Kol wasn't having any of it. He captured her lips. He didn't care if he was robbing her of her inclination to breathe. He didn't want the moment to end; he didn't want the feeling of her lips on his to stop. She pulled away again, heaving gulps of air.

He settled for the crook of her neck, biting lightly at the delicate skin he found. She was absolutely delicious, it should have been a sin to taste her. Resting his forehead against hers, they relaxed their breathing together.

Kol watched the beautiful being before him, her eyes closed delicately, and her lips parted slightly. Staring at her in that moment, Kol felt like this beautiful little witch was his secret: a delicacy he would greedily claim as his own. Maybe it wasn't love...not yet, it was too soon. But what he felt for Davina was inexplicably profound, no word in Kol's a thousand year old vocabulary could accurately describe it.

And now, Davina knew it.

He didn't say it, he didnt verbalize it. But now Davina realized that she had been blind herself. Words were not needed to define what they were. Things are said best, when they aren't said at all. Before she slipped into bliss, she smiled against his lips.

"You know Josh is gay right?"

"...Oh, Bloody _Hell._"


	9. Interrogation

"Kol Mikaelson...just the Original I wanted to see."

"Bug off, Marcellus. I've got plans tonight. Best not to be a bother."

It was quite in Kol's nature to look over individuals he didn't care much for. Sometimes, he'd even kill them just for sport. But Marcel was definitely off limits to his wrath. Davina would see to it that his head would be cut off if he even attempted to lay a finger on her surrogate father. Nonetheless, Kol had no intention of chatting with Klaus' little sidekick. It would waste valuable time that he was planning to spend with the little witch, who was currently waiting for him up in her room so they could spend the gorgeous evening on Bourbon Street, yet again.

His journey up the winding stairs to the second floor was blocked, however, by Klaus. His brother's arms were crossed at his chest along with a lone eyebrow raised in scrutiny. Kol turned around instinctively to realize he was sandwiched on the staircase, with Marcel blocking the beginning steps. They had cornered him. He stood flummoxed between them.

"Am I missing something? Hopefully this isn't some joint effort to stuff me back in my coffin."

"Not in this particular instance, little brother."

Klaus eyes met Marcel's briefly before making his way slowly down the steps, stopping at the step just above where Kol stood.

"Marcellus and I would like to chat with you about a young woman you've been attempting to woo."

"Really, now? That's quite a long list of candidates." Kol grinned arrogantly.

"As usual, you brag of your prowesses. But this young woman we speak of happens to be living under our roof." Kol's smirk faltered slightly. "We've noticed you've taken a recent interest in the lovely Davina."

Kol's face filled instantly with obvious denial, turning to look at Marcel and back at his half-brother, feigning shock. He scoffed.

"She's quite a sight, I must admit. But I fear you two are very mistaken. Davina and I are merely on cordial terms. She resurrected me, so in turn, I show kindness to her."

This was definitely a stretch, and Kol's nervousness inwardly, but not outwardly, grew as Klaus and protege's eyes bored simultaneusly at the front and back of his head. Marcel took a turn to speak out.

"We're just as much men as you are, man. We know you two have been sneaking out. Wasn't that difficult to catch on, to be honest with you."

"I fail to see the point in all this," Kol retorted, pushing passed Klaus' shoulder. He turned around to face both of them, "So I've taken the girl out a couple times to the city. By no means does that indicate that we have some epic love connection."

If his heart had any beat, it would have skipped at his own mention of the word love. Oh, how in denial he really was.

Love.

For a thousand years, Kol had identified love as a vampire's one weakness. He had warned Rebekah of this the night of the Mikaelson Ball their mother had thrown, when she had shown some affection for the quarterback back in Mystic Falls. If they let such emotions as these to dictate them, they would be weak: they would have weaknesses. Their enemies would have leverage against them by putting ones they displayed any care for in danger. Kol would not see the day that he be shorthanded by any enemies, and their family definitely had no shortage of them. So much so, that Kol deep down was slightly troubled with the knowledge that his future niece would be brought into this world with immediate potential dangers at her crib side due to her families transgressions over the years. many of them his responsibility.

And then there was the pestering issue of his feelings for Davina. The little witch had managed to become the only person, other than Kol's immediate family, that Kol felt any...fondness for. It distressed him profoundly. Davina made him question the mindset he had been living off of for centuries and centuries. The mindset that kept him going for all this time, like an iron shield, defending his damaged heart he feared was beyond the possibility of repair...it was blowing up before his eyes.

This seventeen year old girl, slowly but surely, was shattering his defensive shield into pitiful pieces.

Kol may not have shown this deep realization that he felt for the girl externally to his family, but he knew it within. Love might have been an extreme thing to associate Davina with. They had barely known each other a year, and Kol was certainly not ready to give in to the weakness he swore to himself he would never allow himself to indulge in. 'Not yet.' he whispered silently to his bewildered heart.

Until he could, he would put up a front.

"If you hurt her Kol, I swear-"

"Oh, please, enlighten me of what you could possibly do." Kol mused. Marcel's lips tightened across his face. "You really need to teach your little pet here his place, brother."

"Silence, Kol. I side with Marcellus on this one. You are not to bring her any harm, physical or emotional. She has suffered much in her young life."

"As if you or I did not go through similar, Nik. I may be unbearable half the time, but i'm not heartless."

"Debatable." Klaus replied grimly.

"Nonetheless," Kol lifted his hand and placed it where his un-beating heart lay in his chest, "I swear I will not hurt the girl. And this isn't a declaration of love either." he added the second part of his statement in response to his brother's formed smirk.

"If you say so."

"Yes, yes. Am I free to move along now?"

"Seems like you're in a rush to get to her." Marcel stepped up to stand alongside Klaus.

"Well, due to this little interrogation session we just had, Davina is probably wondering where I am. So if you would excuse me..."

Kol flashed to the start of the long hallway and grinned at Marcel and Klaus respetively before starting down it.

"Too-da-loo."

"...I wonder if he realizes how deep he's in." Klaus watched his brother's form shrink down the hall and the corner of his lips lifted.

"Oh, I promise you that he does."


End file.
